


She’s Different

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Rath’s thoughts on Michael and Maria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She’s Different

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have any notes.  
> its Rath's POV  
> Set in: Meet the dupes.   
> Enjoy :)

Rath POV

I was curious about her, 

she was different, special, 

my dupe was obviously in love with her.

She was human, no obvious powers, 

why was he with her, not his mate?

I understand why he was drawn to her; she was beautiful, even for a human.

I watched them interact, it was different, surprising but most of all powerful, raw, special, something both of them needed, one another together always they completed each other, like a puzzle, they fitted each other’s missing pieces forever, they belong at each other’s universe at the center, together for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos.


End file.
